gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raziel Reaper/Archive 6
Drug Dealer's Apartament Hey, what do you think of my first article? BTW, please add categories, I'm not good at it. And I also got the pictures myself with a screenrecorder. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:31, September 15, 2012 (UTC) I mistaken the name and category name. I put an "a" nu mistake. Can you please fix it? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 14:00, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Useless page Hi Ilan, I found this page Glendale (Beaten Up and I find it useless cause the same info on this page is on the Glendale page, so I'm asking you, if you could delete it, 'cause it's useless to have two pages with the same information. istalo September 15, 2012. RE: Thanks :) BTW, could you please rename into apartments in GTA IV? If not, just delete it please. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 09:46, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :I'm talking about the category. :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 09:49, September 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Ok, thanks for the help. :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 11:29, September 16, 2012 (UTC) That special someone You... remember me? Yes, you do. I'm the one who survived. Nah, just kidding. How are you Ilan? I asked you to be a patroller, but you may have not noticed which is why I'm asking you again. I signed up on the 3rd of August of this year and already made almost 300 edits. Greets, Mikey Klebbitz 14:54, September 20, 2012 (UTC) RE:RE Ok, my bad. I'm dead. BAM! Joking. Hi Ilan, I get it. What you said.Now, as you see I've made quite a lot of edits so could you point them out for me? I will correct them as well as any page I see as being messy. BTW: I've posted some interesting things about GTA V and other stuff, so anytime you like, you go there, you read and comment, a'ight? And thanks :) Cheers bro, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi Ilan, again Hi did you noticed what this guy is doing in this page? He is putting slang words and a lot of bad things into the page, in my opinion you should block him, so he can't edit more and put slang words into the page, like the guy from the "pimpmobile", I remember the occasion, but I don't remember his username (LOL), that's why I'm asking for you to block him. Oh and I undo his edits on the page. Many thanks istalo September 22, 2012 :Tom has blocked him. Sorry for not responding earlier. I'm little bushy in the last days. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 15:18, September 22, 2012 (UTC) :: Yeah I saw it, he blocked him a little time later i sent you this message, thanks anyway, hate those guys screwing up the wiki. istalo September 22, 2012. Hello Ilan xd, I have a inportant information and I need of your response Rockstar Games has confirmed that the protagonist of GTA II, Claude, and GTA 2, Claude Speed, are the same person. In 2010, Rockstar released an official app on Facebook from serious GTA, in which users had to answer a quiz with 16 questions. Then with the results, the quiz will tell you which character looks saga. If the character was Claude, appeared an artwork of Claude in GTA III was the name next to "Claude Speed". Source: http://es.gta.wikia.com/wiki/Pol%C3%A9mica_sobre_Claude_y_Claude_Speed # Final (in Spanish) Well, now I gostarida whether we should join the pages Claude and Claude Speed or leave as they are now. Fault in the GTA V protagonist page. In the gallery, the blue sports car is called a Deceptor, this is wrong. Replace Deceptor with Ubermacht please. Ragref2 (talk) 03:06, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Garages Page Hey please put a spoiler alert on the top of the garages page because it has a few spoilers revealing the storyline, thanks :D PotatoInstinct (talk) 05:57, September 27, 2012 (UTC) RE:God, help me... Hey, Ilan, try this out for size: Rangeblock Just type in a few of the user's IP Addresses and hit the "Calc range" button. Then just go to block user and add in the resulting IP range. (although /27+ range blocks are not allowed, but that shouldn't be a problem.) Cheers, (btw if you already know about this, sorry) 00:23, October 7, 2012 (UTC) New patroller? What's up Ilan? It's been some time since I asked to be a patroller. And you said I should wait some weeks. So, here you go: Can I be a patroller, Ilan? Please answer back. Best, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:48, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Cuzzythewolf's Edits Hey, Ilan, this User:Cuzzythewolf has awful grammar and he is doing his problem on some of the pages he edited recently and before (i.e. Phil Cassidy and Hidden Packages). I wrote two messages to him to stop editing horribly, but he seems to ignore the messages. I told User:The Tom already and I wanted to let you know too. If you want to, for your sake as an admin, send him a warning message in case he strikes back verbally abusive. Cheers, Tony (talk) 01:29, October 12, 2012 (UTC) P.S. There is a request for patroller on Request for Promotion page. RE:RE Thanks, bro. I'll request to be a patroller, then. Laters, man Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:52, October 12, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for Promoting Me! Ilan, thanks for your vote to promote me (along with Messi and Tom, whom I'll thank later; I thanked Jeff already.) Jeff told me that you can list me on the Staff page:Promtion section and an artwork for a GTA character. Can you put a GTA SA artwork picture of Salvatore Leone? Tony (talk) 22:38, October 15, 2012 (UTC) Joshualeverberg..nice work! Good to see you blocked him, nice to see some quick action! He comes across as a very immature brat with nothing better to do than kick up a tantrum and post stupid little comments mucking up a great site. Looks like he's just out for misguided revenge, how sad. Some people never see when they're in the wrong. You should be commended my friend! Enigma24 (talk) 05:13, October 17, 2012 (UTC) Not a patroller What's poppin' Ilan? Thanks for voting yes, I was really happy, but my request's been closed so, it doesn't look like I'll be a patroller that soon.But maybe I'll request again in some months. Again, thank you. Greetings, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:00, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Why the hell you always edit my posts. Why I can't have a fucking single post. Stop doing this.TheLuca2001 (talk) 17:48, October 18, 2012 (UTC) I got everything you said. OK. I just wanted to contribute with something in hereTheLuca2001 (talk) 08:36, October 19, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks for that message on my talk page. That means you need me to help with GTA V info when it comes out? If so, I'll try my best! :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:21, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Allies How's it going Ilan, man? Thanks for considering me an ally, that does mean a lot to me. If you ever need me to do something for you I'll help you right there and then, my friend. Maybe a trip to Portugal? :) Joking, the situation here is as bad as it gets... Anyway, later friend ! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:32, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Ilan, come at the ,,Special Vehicles in GTA III". I tryed to post a photo for the Trashmaster but now, I just fucked up the page. The thing that dissapeared is that big list about special vehicles. Come check it out. TheLuca2001 (talk) 15:41, October 21, 2012 (UTC) RE: <...> What a nice message you've left Ilan, I bet you want me to help you about the info from GTA V? Also I' haven't been active these days, probably because I've finally made myself comfortable in GTAForums along with my best pal, lzw3 (Russelnorthrop). Well anyway thanks for that inspiring photo, you gave. :) -- [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 14:54, October 22, 2012 (UTC) About my promotion to patroller Hi Ilan, I put a promotion request yesterday, and I think you and the other gta wiki staff may check it. Thanks istaloOctober 22, 2012 PS: You might fix your user page I saw an edit error on it, just being friednyl ;) New GTA V mission A new mission: Pest Control (GTA V). Please rename Pest Control to Pest Control IV. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:08, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:<...> Hah, nice photo, Ilan about MGS: Ground Zeroes. :) I'm also a big fan of the Metal Gear series. The MGS games I have is Peace Walker, Metal Gear Solid 1, and 4 and I'm getting the MGS: HD Collection this Christmas! :> I'm back after my computer bit the dust, again a week ago , now since I heard about the official GTA V artwork and the BIG info being reveiled next month, I'm ready to overload this Wiki with A BUNCH of GTA V Info. :D Got2Go, Tony (talk) 00:48, October 26, 2012 (UTC) Update GTA V page You should really update the Grand Theft Auto V page to show the release date for Xbox and PS3 to Spring 2013. For each country (as R* said it will be worldwide). Leave PC for TBA. [[User:Ragref2|'RAGREF2']] (Talk) 18:59, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Uh you got a spelling error on the US release date and Spring 2013 for Japan should count as it is worldwide the release. [[User:Ragref2|'RAGREF2']] (Talk) 19:18, October 30, 2012 (UTC) GTA V Infobox Please add PC with TBA release date. R* confirmed that there's going to be a version, but they work on the consoles at the moment. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 19:26, October 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks. I just hope to get the PC version as soon as possible :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 19:33, October 30, 2012 (UTC) GTA V! Unlock the page for update/info please? ILAN! GTA V: WILL BE RELEASED IN SPRING 2013! PRE-ORDERING NOV 5? LOTS OF INFO IN NOV? YAY! Can you unlock the GTA V page so I could put the season of release and the screenshot AND the updates that were made so far. G2G, Tony (talk) 23:03, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Thx Hi, Ilan. Thanks, I didn't write the proper title on that page and I needed it deleted. Thanks bro. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:07, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Rename Page Hi, can you rename Forelli Exsess to Forelli ExSess? I looked in the PS2 game files of Liberty City Stories and ive seen this in gxt entry.I asked TheTom first but I saw that you are online and you are admin so you can rename. 16:02, October 31, 2012 (UTC) Photos Hi, how do those photos not follow the policy? Tell me so I don't do it the next time. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 13:27, November 3, 2012 (UTC) How do I do it I mean. Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:45, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Ok then, Ilan. I didn't notice they were breaking wiki rules, so sorry. Later, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:54, November 3, 2012 (UTC) Renamed Unnamed Supercar Page The new GI magazine that just came out today said that the Audi R8 is called a 9F. As you can see here http://pastebin.com/9hE60M3S Game Informer mentions the Audi is called a 9F. So rename Unnamed Supercar to 9F k plz? Bai. Thanks fow welcoming me, I just thought the pictures were good and since no one had added them to the wikia I decided to add them Ja Ma (talk) 23:29, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Ja Ma okay llan look, im really confused abt this image policy. Mcjeff say "forget about the image policy and upload whatever u want.." on my talk page and suddenly all my images are deleted by u. i understand u are an admin and thats ur job, but i dun see anyth i nid to fill in or what so ever regarding any copyright or image policy. no further instructions or whatever were also given during the uploading process. if u hope that we follow the image policy, pls give clear instructions and we will do everything as told to make gta wiki a better platform. Thanks ♦ §↑∟▼Æ╔ ♦ (talk) 05:11, November 9, 2012 (UTC) *Image policy THANKS i finally understand it. ♦ §↑∟▼Æ╔ ♦ (talk) 06:23, November 9, 2012 (UTC) GameInformer I'm adding the magazine to the wiki. I specified all the Copyrights and all it's ok. We shouldn't delete them. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:26, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Trevor I added info to his page, but Franklin's page is locked and I can't edit it. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 08:49, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Read this: IGN Article. Houser said that wi wil see characters from GTA IV! Of course not as big as Niko, but they are in the same era! ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 16:49, November 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thx :) ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:08, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Ilan, this user, User:NBellic326 had vandalised the 100% Completion in GTA IV page. Block him. Tony (talk) 01:19, November 11, 2012 (UTC) Change Unnamed Convertible page name. Hey, since the new pic of the red convertible. chasing the white 9F you should rename that Unnamed Convertible page to Dewbauchee Convertible, back in the trailer people weren't 100% sure this was a Dewbauchee or not, but this pic has the Dewbauchee logo crystal clear. Yeah, so please change the name. Patrolling What's good Ilan? Imma reapply for patroller really soon so I wanted to know, when I do it again, if I need to delete that old request of mine and write this request under the previous title, or write a whole new request. And, tomorrow is going to be a big day for all of us, homie. GTA V second trailer looking good, haha! I'll fly to the nearest game store when it comes out, allegedly in March 5 next year. One week before my younger brother gets to 14 years old. I'll let the kid play it a bit, but I will surely play it every day, all the time. So, just tell me how should I write it, a'ight? Stay tuned, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 16:25, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Delete Ubermacht Convertible page. With the new trailer 2 that came out right now, the red convertible that looked like the blue convertible in the trailer is the Sentinel. It has: Badge saying SENTINEL on the back of the red car. (http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8202/8185373445_1d15743172_z.jpg) Same front as blue one. (http://farm9.staticflickr.com/8067/8185427033_38299aaed9_m.jpg) Yeah, so delete and I'll rewrite the info of the car in its normal Sentinel page. [[User:Ragref2|'RAGREF2']] (Talk) 17:38, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Feedback and quick question Hi there, I hope things a are going well, I'm just stopping by to ask for some feedback and see if I'm doing this wiki thing right. I created and input the info onto a page for the Dewbauchee Grand Tourer, could you please give a quick evaluation of it for me please? Also, out of curiousity, the vehicle upon which a GTA model is based, does it belong in the Description or Trivia section? A subsequent edit to the page referenced earlier was made that put the basis into the description. JBanton (talk) 19:01, November 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey Ilan, I saw your recent edit on the Combat Shotgun page. I was thinking we could work on the names for catagorization lol. I think we could leave the GTA III Era games as "GTA II Era Games" and put the HD Games as "GTA IV - V" or "GTA IV - GTA V." Let me know what you think, as I think that 3D universe and HD universe are kind of non-descript. Thanks! IW-33 (talk) 14:44, November 16, 2012 (UTC) Take a look Hello. I'd asked you a question about the request for patroller and you didn't answer. But I've applied, so take a look at it, vote and comment See you, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 15:29, November 18, 2012 (UTC) You've posted 3 times now on the subject. If he hasn't responded by now, he's not going to respond. Chill, bro. Can you please update the gta v page? Ryder's age Someone edited it with the age, and I'm not sure, so I just cleaned up the editing Mike Cui (talk) 04:15, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Thx Ha, wassup man? You didn't answer for a bit, thought you were gone out of the wiki or something, man. But here you are, and you voted "Yes", again. Man, remember that time when I said I just hoped to one day get one or two steps higher in the hierarchy of this wiki? Looks like it's gonna happen. Thanks, bro'. Later on man, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:56, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Block Rigby2000 Since he joined the wiki, he only did bad things. He asked unnecessary questions on blogs, and then finnally he created an article about it. With bad grammar. Now he pretends I threatened him bad. Yeah, maybe I sweared one time, but it was his fault. I suggest to get him blocked, at least gor a while. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 16:17, November 24, 2012 (UTC) lLan let me cool lLan please don't block me & i have never done anything wrong & i was just asking good questions about GTA V is that so bad on my blog & Dodo8 has been treating me like crap & i am not a bad user. lLan Dodo8 shouldn't cuss me out me the first place. lLan you can even ask Sasquatch101 he even knows that Dodo8 have treating me like crap & could you block Dodo8 instead of me? Rigby2000 (talk) 16:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC)RigbyRigby2000 (talk) 16:31, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Request Could you sort out Mikey's avatar on the GTA Staff page please. Messi1983 (talk) 11:59, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Avatar Thanks! What's good, Ilan? Sure, you can make it my staff image. Later bro' , Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:31, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Cool, thanks.Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:02, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Req Hi Ilan. I was thinking if I can apply for Admin rights. I'm not desperate, but I was just sayin'. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:35, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Possible Sockpuppetry Hey, Ilan. Long time, no speak... :) Apparently, this user, User:Nickman412 could be a sockpuppeted user of the now-blocked, User:GTArocks2000. Here's what I can tell: He contributes on the same wikis GTArocks2000 did. When he edits, he types messy by capitalizing every first letter of each word (Example: Niko Bellic Is Cousins With Roman Bellic). After he was issued a block (a second one to my knowledge) and came back, he started adding catagories. Then at one page, he typed the same way as the example above and The Tom blocked him for good. Now Nickman412 could be GTArocks2000's sockpuppet to get around the block. He types the same way, contributes the same way ad share the A.K.A. which is Nick Butt. Block him for gewd. G2G, Ptr. Tony (talk) 23:30, November 27, 2012 (UTC) P.S. Starting next week I'm going to be inactive for three whole months because I'm getting a new computer in Feburary, so my Internet will be disconnected. Ashley Hey Ilan. In the mission Coming Down, when you drop Ashley at her place, if you call her seconds later, she will pick up and talk to Johnny. That's why I edited about it in the Ashley page. Seeya, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:36, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Ok, then. I get it. Later, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:45, November 28, 2012 (UTC) Photos Why did you remove informations on the Maxwell Caughlin page? Jeansowaty2 (talk) 14:24, November 29, 2012 (UTC)Jeansowaty2 Useless page Hi Ilan. I just got this message from this new user, Mr. Reaper. , about this. It's a worthless page. Please delete it, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:52, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Character infobox Hey, Ilan. I'm just messaging you as I've noticed a slight issue with the character infobox. It seems the "name" and "full name" sections are connected, so whatever you type into "name" also appears in "full name". This doesn't really make sense, as one's name and full name can be different. For example, the issue is prevalent on the Pretty Boy and Phil Collins articles. On Pretty Boy's page, if you type "Pretty Boy" into the name section, it also lists "Pretty Boy" as his full name, which isn't true, as it's a nickname. For Phil Collins, it lists his full name as being Phil Collins, when his it should say Philip David Charles Collins. Obviously it's not a serious issue, but I think it's something that may warrant some looking into. Thanks, and I'd appreciate it if you got back to me with your opinion on the matter. Sláinte mhaith! - Hobbes (Talk) 02:23, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Vandalized artical There's this user Yomamma'sgirlyparts who is creating pointless pages and has recently deleted all the information in the Blue hell artical. I undid his edit but you should keep an eye on him. I'll leave another message here if the wiki is further vandalized. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:48, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey The GTA Wiki chat is allways empty. Will this change when GTA V comes out? And will the wiki gain more editors? Because I've seen much more editors on other wikis. Boomer8 (talk) 03:06, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Problems with Agent-Miller 004 Hi Ilan This user User:Agent-Miller 004 keeps deleting Hossan Ramzy from the LCPD Database page and replaceing with this Rajani, Rameez crap. Can you please tell him to stop doing that cause he is getting on my nerves with this worldwide terrorist character stuff. I did not see this character from Grand Theft Auto IV so I think that is a false character name. And I'll get Hossan Ramzy back on the LCPD Database page. Thank you User:Cloudkit01 (talk) 23:43, December 8, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit01 A possible new threat A new member by the name of "Yemisucksacock" has emergred, given the content of this user's first two edits, I think they are worth keeping an eye on, or dealing with. JBanton (talk) 00:02, December 9, 2012 (UTC) And here we have it, the user's first blog post and they sound like a bored child, with nothing to do but talk useless nonsense that nobody wants to hear. I think you know what you must do (sorry for the cliched phrase) JBanton (talk) 00:18, December 9, 2012 (UTC) And then Agent Miller 004 joins in, to form a spamming tag-team. Removing all Yemi content from the user's talk page and replacing it with original spam. JBanton (talk) 00:23, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Vote rigging Cloudkit has rigged the votes for his current active promotion request. I saw that the user had changed the voting from your 11:53, 9th December 2012 edit. Your "no" vote had been changed to a yes, and mine was totally removed along with the comment. These actions look like clear vote rigging to me, having followed the recent editing history of GTA Wiki:Requests for Promotion. JBanton (talk) 20:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I noticed that you consider me to be a friend/ ally, so I'm stopping by to say thanks :). Hopefully this shall become a good business partnership. I also noticed that you've made the common mistake on the spelling of my Jonny, (no "h" before the first "n" in "Jonathan"), but hey, pretty much everyone spells it wrong at some point :p. Take it easy my friend JBanton (talk) 22:38, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Happy holidays Ilan and a happy New Year! Boomer8 (talk) 07:13, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Hey! =] I was wondering how this Wiki works with fourmus and all that jazz - I'm a real big fan of Assassin's Creed and the AC Wiki has a dedicated section to talking but so far I've only found an MSN like chat system. And I also wanted to talk to an admit like yourself about the Spring relase date - that means Spring for America, not the rest of the world so I was wondering why does it say "Spring" for every counrty?? I'm Australian and our Spring is between September and November while American's Spring begins in April. Rockstar would not wait several months to realease a highly wanted game between major countries, so I thikn that realse date section of GTA5 should be changed to fit the country =] (Harlan1500 (talk) 22:59, December 15, 2012 (UTC)) Incorrect name Hey Ilan I got other promblem again. This user Mattrock stating that the Humboldt River is Grand Theft Auto III by adding that to the 2001 page. But that's not true, the Humbolt River is in Grand Theft Auto IV which in 2008 not 2001, so I deleted that but he add it back. So I think that he might got confused about that or he was trying to set us up. So can you tell him that is the wrong info. Cloudkit01 01:49, December 16, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Well-wishing Hi there, I'm boarding a plane in a couple hours, headed for a three week holiday in Jamaica. Before I clock-off for 2012, I'll use this opportunity to wish you a merry xmas and a Happy New Year, happy holidays :) JBanton (talk) 10:41, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Klebitz in Roman's Sorrow? Hi. I need you to verify something for me. At the last point on Johnny Klebitz's trivia it is said he appeard in Roman's Sorrow in the scene when the cab depot is seen burning. I watched some video and I couldn't see Johnny at all. Maybe you can clear the situation? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 12:57, December 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: So that info on the page is fake. I'm going to remove it. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 13:07, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Ilan, Johnny does appear in the mission. In the credits for TLAD, when Roman and Niko drive past the Roman's depot, Johnny is on his signature Hexer, riding out of the dock gate, just across the street from the depot. And just in case you haven't noticed, I've told you about this page which is trash. Please delete it. By the way, I'll probably be less active in the next two weeks or so, so if I don't give any sign of being alive these days, look after my talk page and user page to make sure they don't get vandalized, AND Merry Christmas and Happy New Year :) ! Happy holidays man, Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 14:43, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Portugal Mickey Klebitz wanted me to create this page. But I realised that I can't find any mentioned things about it. You should decide if you keep it or if it's useless. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 16:15, December 16, 2012 (UTC) RE: Wow man! I'm just talking to you normally and you're all furious like I've done something to you. What the hell???? No need to speak to me in that tone! I'm just telling you some things and you're pratically yelling your guts off at me. Whatever, next time I need something I won't ask you. Thanks a fucking lot! Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:42, December 16, 2012 (UTC) GTA V Hey Ilan, it's Winter Moon. Painkill wrote to me about changing the protection on some of the GTA V pages so he could add some information; do you think changing the protection on Grand Theft Auto V, Trevor Phillips, Franklin, and Michael to "block new/unregistered users" would be enough? He was clear that he would not add fandom or speculation, just 100% confirmed information. Please let me know what you think. Thanks! Winter Moon (talk) 00:32, December 17, 2012 (UTC) GTA5 Release Date Hey! =] I was wondering how this Wiki works with fourmus and all that jazz - I'm a real big fan of Assassin's Creed and the AC Wiki has a dedicated section to talking but so far I've only found an MSN like chat system. And I also wanted to talk to an admit like yourself about the Spring relase date - that means Spring for America, not the rest of the world so I was wondering why does it say "Spring" for every counrty?? I'm Australian and our Spring is between September and November while American's Spring begins in April. Rockstar would not wait several months to realease a highly wanted game between major countries, so I thikn that realse date section of GTA5 should be changed to fit the country =] (Harlan1500 (talk) 02:29, December 17, 2012 (UTC)) Rewind Ok, 's all good then. I thought you were lashing out at me so I lost it. Sorry, okay? Let's rewind, put that nonsense behind. This is the first Christmas I'm spending as a member of this fine wiki. To be honest, never even thought I'd get any "Happy New Year" or "Merry Christmas". So that's all. חג שמח ושנה טובה. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 17:23, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Sarbatori fericite! Daca tot Mikey Klebitz ti-a trimis mesaj in Portugheza si Idis m-am gandit si eu sa-ti spun "Un an nou fericit!" si "Sarbatori fericite!" in Romana. Sa-ti aduca mosul ce vrei cel mai mult! Translate from Romanian: If Mikey Klebitz sent you a message in Portuguese and Hebrew I tought it would be nice to tell you "A Happy New Year!" and "Happy holidays!" in Romanian. May the Santa gift you what you wish the best!" ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 17:35, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Happy Holidays Happy Holidays Ilan. I hope we have a great Christmas like everyone else except everyone in Connecticut, man what a horrible Christmas these people will celebrate. Cloudkit01 20:39, December 17, 2012 (UTC)Cloudkit01 Thanks for all the info =] (Harlan1500 (talk) 01:49, December 18, 2012 (UTC)) Unlocking GTA V pages I hate to bring this message to you but, can you unlock some pages on GTA V? I know you saw this om Winter Moon's pages, but it keeps annoying me that I can't give those pages the full details And I know I'm asking for a bit much but could you do it please? If you do, then thank you kindly and no speculation or fandom, just full released info. -- Painkill (talk) 02:28, December 18, 2012 (UTC) RE: תודה, גם Que tenhas muitas prendas :) lots of gifts :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 08:29, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Slow Edits Thank you for opening those pages, but just note that if i take to long to edit them that I studying like hell for those finals, ( my math and world history teacher is strict about me passing and I don't want to disappoint them or my parents). Thank you for understanding and check out those pages and let me know what you think. Just finish GTA V's page. Three left to go. See Ya! Painkill (talk) 05:05, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Protagonists I updated the Protagonists template: It now lists as 2D, 3D and HD eras. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 10:08, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Special permission to edit "ultra protected pages" As you are the admin can you give me access to edit "ultra protected pages"? Like:GTA IV and V and some of the new characters pages like Michael and Franklin. I don't want to bother you mister I just want to add some minor things. Tesshu (talk) 20:24, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Establishment of GTA Wiki Photo Patrollers Ilan! I know how to solve the image policy violations. On your post on the GTA Wiki:Community Noticeboard, you stated that there are always image violations posted by new users or current users that don't know how to license them. After reading your post, I thought of team that will help delete images that are violation or inappropiate. The idea may not be so successful, so I am putting it on beta mode. The team will be GTA Wiki Photo Patrollers. We use patrollers or trusted editors to look at the images in the page they are posted in or the page that dates the image posted. That's my idea of the team. I wanted to see if you are up for approval for it or give it a quick run C-ya Ptr. Tony (talk) 23:52, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Sockpuppetry Occuring Ilan, to put it short, User:PK LT = User:PK LT EU = User:Povke PK = Sockpuppetry. Block him. Ptr. Tony (talk) 23:00, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Keeping Some Pages Open I saw that you or someone else blocked out Michael's page. I'm not here to ask you to unblock it, but could you do me a really big favor and keep Trevor's and Franklin's page open? I would have been finish four days ago but my internet shut off which delayed my progress a bit. Thank you for reading and have a happy new year! Painkill (talk) 06:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Update: Scratch that thing I said about not reopening Michael's page, can you open it once more? This may be getting annoying but I just found some new 100% info. Painkill (talk) 06:38, January 1, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thank you for doing so but I think I should let you know that my internet is kind of iffy at times and shuts off at any moment, which is why I haven't edit since this moring. Painkill (talk) 02:34, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Artworks Why did you remove the artworks from the page? They were released by R* today. 18:17, January 4, 2013 (UTC) Artworks Ok. Can I upload them again? 18:25, January 4, 2013 (UTC) TBoGT letters Look at Not So Fast 100% Objectives. Should I add this to all pages? ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 16:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Well wishing II Hi there, I'm not back in England yet, I leave Jamaica tomorrow, but I think I'll resume editing today. I hope you enjoyed your holidays. Happy new year :) JBanton (talk) 18:17, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Confused I'm not trying to sound angry or anything but I just wondered why you de-edited my request on the promotion request to the old version. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 18:21, January 5, 2013 (UTC) R.E. Ok, now I understand, thanks. LS11sVaultBoy (talk) 18:40, January 5, 2013 (UTC)